<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All A Girl Needs Is A Good Ten Inches by MizJoely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152819">All A Girl Needs Is A Good Ten Inches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely'>MizJoely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy silliness, Sherlolly - Freeform, innuendo is the writer's best friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flash Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All A Girl Needs Is A Good Ten Inches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteraceaeBlue/gifts">AsteraceaeBlue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me on Wed to abluewrites: Guess who's getting 8-12* inches tonight?</p>
<p>abluewrites: Enjoy your 12 inches ;) There's a jealous-Sherlock crack fic in there somewhere…</p>
<p>And thus this T-rated naughty wink wink fest was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, it's been so long!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, what, since you and Tom broke up, right?"</p>
<p>Sherlock frowned as he paused in the act of stepping into Molly's bedroom via the fire escape outside her window. He recognized the second voice as belonging to her friend Mina, the one who inexplicably referred to him as a 'total snack' which at least had the virtue of making Molly blush and stammer a bit.</p>
<p>She wasn't stammering now as she said, "I have to say, I'm really looking forward to a good ten inches tonight!"</p>
<p>Both women set about giggling and Sherlock grit his teeth. So, Molly had finally lost patience with his post-Sherrinford dithering and decided to start dating again, had she? "She wants a good ten inches?" he muttered to himself as he backed out the way he'd (started to) come in, "I'll give her a good ten inches!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>One Hour Later</strong>
</p>
<p>After assuring himself that Mina's cherry red Mini Cooper was no longer parked on the side road, Sherlock burst through the front door of Molly's spacious flat, startling a squawk out of her. She was just putting her coat on, and he wasted no time in shrugging out of his, pulling her into his arms, and finally - finally! - laying the furious snogging session on her he'd been longing for since smashing that damned coffin.</p>
<p>Two minutes later they were in her bedroom, <em>sans </em>coats, clothes, boots (<em>Boots? Why had she been wearing winter boots? Never mind, not important right now!</em>) and sprawled on her bed. Naked. Together. Snogging became shagging and an hour after that they were snuggled under the comforter.</p>
<p>Looking somewhat dazed and (if Sherlock did, rather smugly, say so himself) well shagged, Molly stared up at him. "Um, not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"</p>
<p>"You said you were looking forward to a good ten inches tonight, so I decided I was the one who should give it to you. And only me!" he added with a glower. "No more Tom's in your life, Molly, only me. Only Sherlock, all right? And only Molly for me, I promise."</p>
<p>He leaned forward to kiss her, only to stop in confusion as she burst into giggles. "S-sorry, Sherlock!" she gasped after a few seconds, tugging him closer when he started to pull away. She pet his hair soothingly. "It's just…Mina was talking to me about my ski trip. There's supposed to be about ten inches of snow on the mountain and I haven't gone skiing since Tom and I broke up and, well…that's what you get for eavesdropping?"</p>
<p>He stared at her for a long moment. "Astronomy and weather… I always get something wrong!" He grinned. "If this is what I get for eavesdropping, Molly Hooper, I have no intention of ever stopping!"</p>
<p>After that Molly's giggles turned to moans of pleasure as he once again demonstrated how well suited his 'ten inches' were to satisfying her sporting needs!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*So we actually got about 20 inches of snow for the record</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>